


Sweet Dreams

by Scraleos



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scraleos/pseuds/Scraleos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zidane wakes after a terrible nightmare, and Kuja is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

I awoke with a start, shivering all over, trying my damned hardest not to cry. I pinched my cheeks to make sure I was awake. I slinked my way carefully out of bed, trying not to wake it's other occupant. I looked out the window, and the moon was covered in a haze of black cloud. I switched the side light on, sighing in relief when the light overcame the darkness.

"Zidane... Why is the light on...?" I heard Kuja groan.

I got back into bed, unintentionally ignoring Kuja. I was still shivering.

"What's wrong Zidane, are you cold...?"

Kuja got up out of bed to switch the light off.

"No!" I practically squeaked, "Please leave the light on!"

"Oh, I see." Kuja muttered, getting back into bed. "You've had a nightmare, haven't you?"

I nodded my head pathetically. Kuja wrapped his arms around me, and I clung onto him for dear life.

"There there Zidane, it wasn't real..."

I hadn't realised that I had started to cry on Kuja's shoulder. I sniffed and looked at Kuja with watery eyes.

"Come now Zidane, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Kuja got up again to knock the light off. But before I could complain, I felt the bed go down, followed by a pair of soft lips silencing mine.

"Sweet dreams Zidane..."


End file.
